Path of Virtue
by Higuchimon
Summary: A gentle progression of respect for one another leads to something that's more than friendship.
1. Humble Beginnings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Path of Virtue  
**Chapter Title:** Humble Beginnings  
**Story Word Count:** 536  
**Chapter Word Count:** 536  
**Rated:** T  
**Romance:** Jim x Asuka  
**Notes:** This was written for the 7_virtues Livejournal challenge. The virtue of this chapter is 'humility', and it takes place a few days after episode 107. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** A gentle progression of respect for one another leads to something that's more than friendship.

* * *

"So you're the champion of the South School." Her voice was quiet and gentle, and Jim liked the sound of it right away. She would get along well with animals, he decided. Not only did she _sound_ quiet, but she had a soothing, kind presence that still caught attention no matter what.

He gave her a kind smile back and tipped his hat. "Jim 'Crocodile' Cook, at your service." Karen said nothing as he jerked a thumb over his shoulder to indicate her presence. "And this is Karen."

"Hello, Karen." The pretty blonde girl greeted the crocodile calmly, and that was another point in her favor so far as Jim was concerned. Not only was she not afraid of a creature that was fully capable of biting her hand off, she was treating Karen like a person. Then she looked back at Jim. "Tenjoin Asuka. A pleasure to meet you."

Jim grinned at her cheerfully. "The pleasure's all mine, I assure you." And indeed it was.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here," Asuka said with another slight bow as she started to turn away. He didn't really feel like wanting her to go right away, however.

"Could you show me around?" He wouldn't mind getting to know some of the other people around Duel Academia, but no one else appeared to be very eager to get close to him at the moment. He wondered if the fact he carried a live crocodile on his back had anything to do with it.

Asuka smiled a little as she turned back to him. "It would be my pleasure," she replied, eyes warm and caring and her tone as courteous as any he'd ever heard. It was a definite change from some of the girls he knew at South School. Some of them could be nice and kind, but some of them were insistent that they were incredible and everyone else had better recognize that fact and the sooner the better.

Jim was quick to realize that Asuka wasn't like that at all. There were many different ways he could have described her, but none of them appeared to really sum her up completely. She was too complex for that. She never flaunted herself, either her talent for dueling or her good looks. Jim had traveled a bit in his time, and he had seen quite a few beautiful women during those travels. There were some who had been better looking than Asuka, but she still had a quality that set her apart from them. Perhaps it was her unfailing serenity. Perhaps it was just the way she was. Perhaps it didn't need a name.

Even when they dueled and she won, there was no boasting, no unwarranted pride, only a sense of mutual accomplishment and respect for one another. Jim smiled at her as the last of the holograms faded and decided to do something he only did for a very few people.

"That was a good duel, Tomorrow Girl." He knew enough Japanese to not only converse with them, but he knew what the characters of her name meant. _Tomorrow's fragrance_. And the smile she graced him with was as sweet as it could possibly be.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Be Kind To Animals

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Path of Virtue  
**Chapter Title:** Be Kind To Animals  
**Story Word Count:** 1,208  
**Chapter Word Count:** 672  
**Rated:** T  
**Romance:** Jim x Asuka  
**Notes:** This was written for the 7_virtues Livejournal challenge. The virtue of this chapter is 'kindness', and it takes place a few months after episode 180. Asuka is in duel college in America. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** A gentle progression of respect for one another leads to something that's more than friendship.

* * *

It was the cutest little kitten that Asuka had ever seen in her life. Even though it was a stray and probably had a bad case of fleas that would never all be found in that thick, short black velvet-like fur, it was still adorable.

"What are you going to call it?" Jim asked, one hand held out to the small creature's nose. It sniffed at him gently, then carefully and regally licked his hand once, twice, three times, before purring demandingly and wrapping its tiny paws around his fingers. "He wants something to eat."

It was amazing how well he got along with animals. She wasn't too bad with them, but Jim Cook took it to an entirely different level. She would not have been surprised if he could have asked them to do virtually anything and they would have done so.

He was just so _kind_ to them. Nothing he ever did hurt animals in any kind of a way. She had never asked if he were a vegetarian, but frankly, whether he was or wasn't wouldn't have surprised her.

"I haven't decided yet," she said as she went to get one of the cans of cat food Jim had bought when they'd run across this little treasure on the way back to her apartment. "I've never had a pet before." Manjoume didn't count. Even if he would have gladly laid his head on her lap and purred.

Jim wasn't like that. He and Manjoume were similar in some cases, such as being very good duelists and both grasping certain facts about her that many others didn't, but that was more or less where the similarities ended. The more time that Asuka spent around Jim, the more she thought there was another difference, one that she wasn't quite ready to accept, but didn't want to reject either.

Once the food had been dumped into the dish, the black kitten all but pounced on it and started to gulp it down. Asuka could only imagine how hungry it had been. Eating mice and whatever edible trash could be found behind a fast food restaurant wasn't her idea of a balanced diet. _That's going to change now._ And it was thanks to Jim, really. He'd caught sight of the stray before she had, and had been able to approach it cautiously and scoop it up into his hands.

"Are you sure that you can take good care of him?" Jim asked as he watched the kitten eating. There was a concerned flicker to his eyes that she found very pleasing to see. He cared about everyone, human or animal. That sort of care wasn't easily found anymore.

"I can. My classes are spaced out enough so I can come check on him when he needed it." Asuka kept her own attention on the kitten and wondered again what to call him. It had to be something special, simply for how unusual the situation by which she'd acquired him had been.

A sudden thought crossed her mind, and she smiled a little. It even fit…in more than one way. The kitten wasn't entirely black. There was a small section of white hair on his chest that was shaped vaguely like a lotus flower, if you squinted some.

"I think I'll call him Ren." There were two ways to write that in Japanese. One of them meant simply 'lotus'. As he looked up, as if hearing the name, she reached out gently and motioned towards that patch of hair on his chest. "See?"

Jim looked at it, then nodded and smiled his warm, caring smile that made _her_ warm all through. "Ren."

Asuka smiled back, and then went to get a good hot flea bath going. Jim could handle that much better than she could, she decided. But it would be nice to share taking care of Ren. She was also glad that he hadn't mentioned anything about the _other_ possible meaning of the name. Some things needed to be taken carefully, after all.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note:** The other way to write "Ren" in Japanese means 'romantic, love'.


	3. Not So Liquid Contentment

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Path of Virtue  
**Chapter Title:** Not So Liquid Contentment  
**Story Word Count:** 2,049  
**Chapter Word Count:** 841  
**Rated:** T  
**Romance:** Jim x Asuka  
**Notes:** This was written for the 7_virtues Livejournal challenge. The virtue of this chapter is 'kindness', and it takes place a few months after episode 180. Asuka is in duel college in America. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** A gentle progression of respect for one another leads to something that's more than friendship.

* * *

"Want a drink, Tenjoin?" The offer was made by one of her classmates, and Asuka turned away, shaking her head some. "Why? What's wrong, don't you want to be sociable?"

Asuka mentally sighed. Normally this particular classmate was as respectful as she could have ever wanted. But when he'd had a few too many, as it appeared he had right now, he turned into an obnoxious jerk. She missed being back at the Academy sometimes, where the most you had to worry about was someone trying to steal your soul or brainwash you, not offer alcohol that she really didn't want.

"I have homework to finish," she said quietly, gathering up her books. They probably shouldn't have been waving around that bottle, but the teacher was out of the room, and he always had pushed the rules too far any chance that he had.

There was also someone else on her mind, and had been over and over for the last few months. She didn't know when she'd see Jim Cook again, but frankly, it couldn't be too soon for her. She needed his good sense and the shared experiences that helped her to feel so much closer to him than so many other people.

"You are no fun, Tenjoin," her classmate grumped, taking another swig of the beer. Asuka didn't care if she was fun or not where this was concerned. "What are you, some kind of a nun or something? You never go out with anyone, you never _do_ anything but study! You never have fun!"

At the mention of fun, Asuka couldn't help but remember long walks in the park with Jim, Karen on his back, and days when they went to the beach and talked about everything and anything; what had happened to old friends from the Academy and from the Monster Worlds, and duels, some of which she'd won and some of them he'd won. She thought of times when they'd sat and played with Ren and he'd chewed their fingers and eaten tuna out of the palm of her hand.

_I have fun. I just don't need to drink it out of a bottle._ She didn't bother gracing them with a response, only walked out of the classroom and headed towards her apartment. Ren was going to need to be fed, and that was much, much more attractive than most of the other options that were offering themselves right now.

She let herself in, and smiled at the sight of the sleek kitten who bounded across the floor to greet her. "Hello, Ren."

A cute and fierce meow was her answer. That was just what she needed after the last day. It was Friday night, which meant there were going to be parties all over the place, and most of them wanted her to attend somehow. None of those had ever caught her attention. She doubted that they ever will.

She'd just put a can of cat food in Ren's dish when a knock sounded from the door. _Great. Are they going to try and ask me **again**?_ No one had come to her apartment to pester her about partying, but there was always a first time.

For a moment, she thought about pretending she wasn't there. That would be a little too rude, though, especially if they'd actually seen her come in. So, she headed over to open the door.

She really wasn't expecting to see who was there, and her slightly annoyed look transformed into a smile as soon as she realized who it was. "Jim! Come on in!" She never hesitated to invite him in, anywhere. He was more than trustworthy.

"Hey there, Tomorrow Girl," he smiled, using that nickname he'd had for her since shortly after they'd met back at the Academy. "How have you been?"

"Bored. Studying when I'm not bored." She didn't really want to complain, especially now that he was here. The pesky problem of people wanting her to do something she didn't want to do wasn't all that important while he was there. "I didn't know you were in the area."

Jim only shrugged and gave that soothing smile of his. "I didn't have a lot to do this weekend so I thought I'd come by and see you."

"I think we can come up with something to keep you occupied." After all, there were a couple of new movies opening that weekend, and there was so much else that they could do to keep themselves occupied. But for the most part, Asuka was certain she'd be happy just spending time with Jim, and if anyone really asked too hard about what she was doing, she could always tell them she was spending time with one of her best friends.

If they wanted to assume that he was more than a friend…well, she wasn't going to confirm _or_ deny it. Let them think whatever made them happy. Right now, being with Jim was something that made _her_ happy. And she was content with everything being that way.

**To Be Continued**


	4. In His Chaste Embrace

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Path of Virtue  
**Chapter Title:** In His Chaste Embrace  
**Story Word Count:** 2,993  
**Chapter Word Count:** 884  
**Rated:** T  
**Romance:** Jim x Asuka  
**Notes:** This was written for the 7_virtues Livejournal challenge. The virtue of this chapter is 'chastity', and it takes place a few months after episode 180. Asuka is in duel college in America. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** A gentle progression of respect for one another leads to something that's more than friendship.

* * *

She wasn't certain if she wanted to call this a date. They'd seen movies together before, but those had been on her DVD player at her apartment. This was actually at a theater, and going to see a very popular movie that had been advertised for weeks. Which meant there was a very real chance that people were going to see them and talk about this. She'd heard some of the rumors about herself, and had heard some of them being said to her very ears not that long ago when one of her classmates had tried to tell her that she wasn't any fun because she didn't drink.

But now there would be new rumors. She didn't care that much one way or the other. Whatever was going on and building between herself and Jim, it was something between _them_ and no one else. She didn't want to interfere in anyone else's love life and she didn't want anyone else bothering in hers.

It was strange that she should even have one. She'd turned down Manjoume for two years because she hadn't been interested in dating. She had too much to learn, and partially, it had also been because of Fubuki. First she'd wanted to find him, and once he'd been found and was back to himself, she'd wanted to be the counter to him. The sane one, as opposed to the one whose idea of a good time was doing _anything_ and _everything_. Fubuki would try anything once or twice, or more if he'd enjoyed who it was with.

She didn't know what it was that had changed her mind, at least where Jim was concerned. She just liked to be around him. They'd begun to touch lately, just a little. Nothing much, and nothing inappropriate. Little brushes of their hands here and there, when exchanging decks to shuffle before a duel or when they were cooking something together, or just passed by each other sometimes.

Each time that it happened a strange kind of thrill passed through her, one she'd never felt with anyone else that she'd liked, male or female. If this was what happened when you fell in love with someone else, it wasn't all that bad. She thought that she could get used to it.

_Fubuki's going to love this. If I really am_. That, she still wasn't certain about. It wasn't anything she really wanted to rush into finding out, either. If it was, then she'd know sooner or later. If it wasn't, she'd know that, too.

She'd heard some of the other girls in her classes murmuring about what they did with their boyfriends on the weekends, and frankly, she couldn't imagine herself doing any of that. At least not _now_. Not that it didn't cause some interesting thoughts now and then. But like drinking, it wasn't anything she _wanted_ to do.

As far as she knew, Jim felt the same way. They'd never discussed anything at all, never even broached the subject of what was going on between them being more than just a good and deep friendship. Something about the way he looked at her, or the lilt to his voice, told her that he was feeling something just as she was. But they still hadn't talked about it.

_Maybe after tonight_. If Fubuki had heard of their plans, he would've called it a date. They were going to a movie and to eat, then a leisurely stroll through the park and back to her apartment. He didn't actually sleep there while he was visiting, but he did stay there more than he didn't. She only had one bedroom, so even if she'd wanted him to stay, it wouldn't have been quite that comfortable.

Or perhaps too comfortable. But that was a subject she was not going to think about very much.

Together they entered the theater and found seats, their drinks and popcorn in hand. Asuka shivered a bit at the nippy theater air, then smiled as Jim shrugged his way out of his jacket and tucked it around her. "That should keep you warm."

"Thank you." Asuka liked the way his jacket felt around her. There was a good kind of scent to it, something subtle and strong, something that said _Jim_ to her mind. It meant more than all the kisses, hugs, caresses, and hot sweaty sex than anything else she could have thought of.

Though, honestly, seeing Jim without his jacket and without Karen on his back was a little strange. He'd left her back at the apartment, since a movie theater, as cold as they got, was probably not the best place for a full grown crocodile. She'd probably nap until they got back. They might even find Ren on top of her when they came back. It had happened before.

Even before the movie got started, she could hear certain sounds coming from the far back of the theater and she tried her best to ignore them. Jim was doing the same thing, keeping his attention on the screen and the drink in his hands. Asuka sighed a deep, but happy sigh, and was even happier a short time later, when Jim's arm ended up over her shoulders, and they stayed like that until the movie was over.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Until The End of Time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Path of Virtue  
**Chapter Title:** Until The End of Time  
**Story Word Count:** 3,833  
**Chapter Word Count:** 900  
**Rated:** T  
**Romance:** Jim x Asuka  
**Notes:** This was written for the 7_virtues Livejournal challenge. The virtue of this chapter is 'patience', and it takes place a few months after episode 180. Asuka is in duel college in America. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** A gentle progression of respect for one another leads to something that's more than friendship.

* * *

It was Christmas time. All of the shops and stores and streets had been decorated for over a month, of course, and there had been seasonal music being played for nearly a month and a half. Asuka found it more than a little enjoyable. At least as long as she didn't have to worry about anyone trying to ask her what she'd like for a present. She always told them the same thing: she really didn't want anything. There wasn't anything she needed.

Some of them were doing more than just asking. She'd already received several cards and gifts, all of which were exactly she would have expected if someone had asked her: clothes that she didn't need, chocolates that she didn't want, one or two showing a bit of creativity and sending decorative items such as bells or statuettes. One was of a lovely ballerina, an obvious homage to her deck. She would send polite thank you notes to all of them, of course.

She'd thought about going back to Domino City for the holiday season, and there was still time for that. In fact, the more people who crowded around wanting to know what she wanted, the more the thought appealed to her. It would cost a little extra to bring Ren along, but she could afford it. She'd saved more than enough over the last few months.

Something kept her here at the moment. She thought she knew what it was, and when she opened her door on a chilly December evening to see Jim Cook standing there, Karen on his back wearing a neat little sweater, and a gentle smile on his lips, she knew she'd been right.

"Happy Holidays," he said with that ever familiar tilt of his hat. "Can I come in?"

"Of course!" She stood aside and let him in, smiling and greeting Karen as he did so. "I was expecting you."

As he passed by her, one hand dropped down and briefly touched her own. She smiled softly at that, her heart thrilling at the momentary contact.

"I was wondering if you were planning on going back to Domino?" he asked, smiling back at her as he spoke. "I've got a spare ticket." From the way he said it, she knew that _he_ knew the answer as well as she did.

"It won't take me any time to get packed up." Indeed, she'd set aside a few things to be ready already. There wouldn't be classes until the turn of the year, and she could enjoy herself for a while with all of her friends and family. "Thank you, Jim."

He laughed and grinned that sweet, sweet grin of his. "No problem at all, Tomorrow Girl." Just hearing that nickname made her want to smile even more, no matter what. She motioned him to the couch and hurried on into her bedroom to get started what she'd put to the side in a bag.

"What's all of this?" she heard him asking a few minutes later, and peeked back into the living room. He was looking at the pile of gifts and cards that she'd piled on the table there to keep them out of her way until she could sort through them all.

"People keep giving me presents," Asuka said, taking a few steps in there. "I don't know what to do with all of them." Frankly, it was wearing even on _her_ patience. Unfortunately, she couldn't exactly track them all down to smack them a few good times the way she wanted to.

Jim looked through some of them, peeking a bit into the opened ones after a quick glance at her for permission. She didn't care; maybe he'd have a better idea of what to do about them than she did. Even in Duel Academia she'd never quite known what to do when gift-giving holidays came. Being the so-called "Queen of Obelisk Blue" had usually resulted in similar piles of gifts, though those were usually rare cards that their owners couldn't use. At least those had been a little easier to dispose of.

"With all of this, I guess you don't need _my_ gift, then," he said, reaching into his pocket. Her eyes widened; she hadn't been expecting anything at all from him other than his company. But whatever he gave her, she knew that she'd love it. Jim didn't give thoughtless gifts.

"What is it?" she asked even as she reached for it. He only smiled and shook his head; there was no use in spoiling a gift before someone unwrapped it, the headshake said. Asuka carefully undid the wrappings and opened the box, a smile breaking out on her face even as she did. "Jim! These are beautiful!"

A set of dueling gloves gleamed up at her, in her favorite shade of deep blue, with streaks running down the sides that were almost the same shade as Jim's eye was. That just made her love them all the more.

Without even thinking about it, she stepped closer to him, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him on the lips. When she _did_ think about it, she moved her head back only enough to stare into his shocked eye, and then did the only thing that came naturally at that point.

She kissed him again.

And ever so sweetly, and ever so patiently, Jim kissed Asuka back.

**To Be Continued**


	6. To Give Is Better Than To Receive

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Path of Virtue  
**Chapter Title:** To Give Is Better Than To Receive  
**Story Word Count:** 4,864  
**Chapter Word Count:** 1,031  
**Rated:** T  
**Romance:** Jim x Asuka  
**Notes:** This was written for the 7_virtues Livejournal challenge. The virtue of this chapter is 'liberality', and it takes place a few months after episode 180. Asuka is in duel college in America. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** A gentle progression of respect for one another leads to something that's more than friendship.

* * *

Asuka didn't bring quite all of the gifts with her, just the ones that she and Jim sorted through and thought other people would like better than she would. She'd already sent gifts to virtually everyone back home anyway; these would just be extra little surprises. She wasn't going to use most of them anyway, and on at least three occasions, the giver had gotten her size wrong. If that growth spurt Rei had told her about was true, then she'd fit one of the sweaters much better anyway, and the blue of it would match her hair. Asuka was certain Martin would think it looked fabulous on her anyway.

Flying into Domino City was exciting. She hadn't been back in months, and she'd just barely managed to remember to call Fubuki and let him know that they were going to be in and what their flight number was. She didn't usually get that distracted, but with everything else that had been going on, she felt she had something of a right to be a little confused.

Jim, as always, handled everything with a gentle smile and aplomb. Even having to put Karen in the baggage compartment hadn't quite disturbed him. "I don't like it, but they don't know any better." He did sound a little saddened by that, though. She knew how he felt.

"At least she'll have Ren there," Asuka pointed out, looking on the bright side. Jim nodded a little, though it was obvious that he would have preferred to have her on his back where he was used to her being.

Now they were both peering out of the window as best they could. Asuka's hand was wrapped lightly around his, and she tightened her grip just a bit as the plane headed downwards. She couldn't remember having been quite this excited when she had arrived at her college months earlier. Of course that had been an entirely different situation.

And she hadn't had Jim then, not quite like this. She almost dreaded what Fubuki was going to say about them, and she _knew_ that he would say something. He was Fubuki, her brother and the Wizard of Love. That was his job. At least this would put an end to him trying to pair her off with other people, though.

She also wondered a bit what Manjoume might say about it. They had kept in touch, but she'd also kept it at the level of friends only. She liked being his friend, and the attention had been flattering, but that was really all she wanted from him. He hadn't mentioned if he were seeing anyone else, so she was a little bit more nervous where he was concerned.

_I don't want to hurt him._ That was the simple truth. He didn't deserve it. Yes, he had been a pain on more than one occasion, but first and foremost, she was his friend, and he was hers. Just because she'd chosen someone else didn't mean that they couldn't still be friends. Or so she hoped.

The concern worried at her as they disembarked and gathered up their luggage, including Ren and Karen, and headed to find anyone who might've come to see them. Nor were they disappointed, because no sooner had they started away from the luggage area then several familiar faces were there: O'Brian, Fubuki, Manjoume, Rei, Kenzan, Shou, Fujiwara, and Ryou.

"Asuka! Jim!" Shou shouted happily as soon as they all caught sight of each other. "Welcome back!"

"Hello," Asuka smiled and nodded at her friends and brother. She had no time to do anything other than that before Fubuki grabbed her in his arms and gave her a powerful hug that could very well have shoved a rib or two out of place before he let her go and did the same thing to Jim.

"Hey! I've missed you, little sister!" Fubuki declared, draping his arms around both of them as they started to head out. "What have you been up to?"

"You know what I've been doing. I've talked to you at least once a week, and I e-mail you every night." Asuka reminded him, wondering if he needed a smack upside the head. She could be generous with those when she wanted to be or needed to be or when Fubuki just got on her bad side a little too much. Her big brother only shrugged.

"So tell me again."

Really, she _wondered_ if one of them were adopted sometimes. They were just so different. But she didn't mind, not all that much. She hadn't gotten too far in the explanation before Fubuki interrupted her. She knew she should have expected that. It was Fubuki.

"Did you bring us presents?" he asked cheerfully, while they were putting all of her and Jim's luggage into the limousine that Manjoume had provided. He was obviously doing very well on the Pro Circuit.

"There are a few things in there for you guys," Asuka said, mentally sighing. "I'll sort them out once we get to wherever we're going. Where _are_ we going?" Jim had told her, but in all the excitement, it had slipped her mind.

"Our place." Manjoume said as the driver got in the car and everyone else got settled in. He motioned briefly between himself and Fubuki, and was that a hint of…worry in his eyes? His emotions had always been difficult for her to read, and then exactly what he had said seeped into her mind.

She glanced briefly from one of them to the other and frowned slightly, more because she was trying to piece this together in her head than anything else. "_Your_ place?" she repeated carefully, looking at Fubuki, who nodded and grinned happily, one hand folding around Manjoume's just as hers so often did around Jim's. Manjoume was actually blushing! Then she smiled some. "Congratulations."

Honestly, now that she thought about it, she wasn't that surprised. And she smiled more herself when Jim took her own hand, and they looked back at their friends together, and Fubuki grinned very, very mischievously, as if he'd just gotten the best Christmas present ever.

She still thought about smacking him.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Never Too Busy For You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Path of Virtue  
**Chapter Title:** Never Too Busy For You  
**Story Word Count:** 5,941  
**Chapter Word Count:** 1,077  
**Rated:** T  
**Romance:** Jim x Asuka  
**Notes:** This was written for the 7_virtues Livejournal challenge. The virtue of this chapter is 'diligence', and it takes place a few months after episode 180. Asuka is in duel college in America. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** A gentle progression of respect for one another leads to something that's more than friendship.

* * *

Ever since they'd arrived at Manjoume and Fubuki's place, Asuka had been busy. She'd unpacked everything they had, made certain Karen and Ren were both fed and not suffering any form of jet lag, not that she really knew if crocodiles and cats suffered from it anyway, and sorted through all of the gifts that she'd brought along to make certain nothing had been lost along the way.

The reason for her being so busy and occupied was simple: Jim wasn't there to help her. He was, unfortunately, being interrogated in the most friendly of ways by most of the rest of her male friends, as well as Momoe and Junko, who she had been a little surprised to see there. She'd also been a bit surprised to find out that Junko and Shou were dating, but after her brother and her former suitor, nothing really seemed to be that surprising.

When she peeked into the living room to see how that was going, she was pleasantly surprised to see two new arrivals there: Juudai and Johan. Juudai still hadn't given up his wandering ways, and he'd dropped in on her about a month before Jim had made his first visit to her college, when they'd found Ren. It was still nice to see him again after all of this time. And she _really_ wasn't surprised to see him with Johan. Those two had breathed the same air as much as they could almost from the moment they had met one another.

"Hey, Asuka!" Juudai waved as he caught sight of her, and she waved back, coming in there. "How've you been?"

At least she could trust Juudai not to nag either her or Jim about what was going on between them. Those who were doing so the most were, of course, Manjoume and Fubuki, who apparently saw it as their duty to make certain she was really happy. Everyone else had just been tossing in the occasional question, while Momoe and Junko tried to look intimidating, and weren't doing it very well. They never had been able to pull that look off.

"All right." She looked over at Manjoume and Fubuki and frowned. "_All right_!" She repeated in an entirely different tone. "Haven't you all said enough?" She was getting more than a little irked about this. It was almost as if they thought she couldn't handle her own decisions, and that was the last sort of thought she wanted them to have.

Fubuki blinked a few times. "Come on, Asuka, I'm just doing what any good big brother would!"

"Fine, you've done it. Jim and I are going for a walk." She wanted to get some fresh air after everything, and maybe even take a bit of a nap later. She didn't know if Ren and Karen would have to deal with jet lag, but _she_ was.

Jim was on his feet almost as soon as she said the words. "I do need to get some fresh air, mates," he told them with a smile. "We can talk some more later." That was just how relaxed he was. That was one reason she cared so much about him. He'd never get her out of sorts and annoyed the way a lot of other people did.

She didn't look back at them for a single moment as the two of them left the mansion. Not because she was angry. She just didn't think she'd be able to stop herself from laughing if they had the looks on their faces that she thought they did.

"They care a lot about you." Jim said as they walked down the road. This street had several large and impressive mansions scattered to the sides, and they'd had to pass a guard to get into it in the first place. Vast watered yawns stretched here and there, evidence of hard work placed into them by their owners.

"I know. I care about them, too." Fubuki was, as he had said, just being an older brother. She just wished they hadn't taken up so much time that could have been used for other things. At least it had given her the chance to get everything else taken care of. "I have everything unpacked and Karen and Ren are taken care of for now."

Jim nodded some, his hand closing around hers as they walked. She wanted very little other than just to be with him right now. It was somewhat chilly here, since it was winter, but she had her jacket on, and she had him there with her, so she didn't really feel it all that much.

Then she took a quiet breath, held it for a moment, then spoke again. "I care about you, too, Jim." They'd kissed only a couple of weeks earlier, but she had never said anything else about how much she liked him. She still wasn't entirely certain if it was love, but it was close enough for her even if it wasn't.

"You know something, Tomorrow Girl?" he said with a gentle smile. "I care about you, too." She wasn't surprised by that, either. Everything that they'd been going through since the first time they met had really been leading up to this, and she wanted it that way. She'd put in a lot of effort in her life, getting ready for the point where she could want to have someone else in it.

Now that she had someone, someone she cared for more than virtually anyone else except her family, she knew things would change. She didn't know how they'd handle things. Jim dropped in fairly regularly at her college, but he also spent a lot of time traveling around dueling and helping out people on digs and visiting his friends. In his own way, he was as much as a child of the wind as Juudai was.

But they'd work things out. Of that, she was undeniably certain. They wanted to work things out. They wanted everything to work out. That desire made it all the more certain they would do it. If you really wanted something, you worked for it, no matter what.

And no matter what happened, no matter how busy and focused she got in her life, she was going to be certain she had time for him. As they kept on walking, back to Manjoume's mansion and towards their future, she had absolutely no doubts about that at all.

**The End**


End file.
